Retensi
by justaway00
Summary: Cerita tentang sepuluh Shinobi Konoha yang terdampar di AU yang bernama dunia nyata
1. Dunia Tanpa Desa Shinobi

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pt. 1: Dunia Tanpa Desa Shinobi**

* * *

 _Klinik Hondo_

 _Suatu tempat di Yokohama_

 _-..-_

Shikamaru meraih remote televisi menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tak dibebat gips dan mengganti saluran dengan malas-malasan. Sudah empat hari dia menonton dengan seluruh saluran yang bisa dia akses di ruang tunggu klinik ini, memahami berbagai hal yang dia dengar dan dia lihat, lalu mencoba menyimpulkan berbagai hal yang bisa dia kumpulkan dari sekelumit pengalaman tadi.

Bagi seorang Shikamaru, waktu selama empat hari sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengukuhkan hipotesanya. Dia berulangkali menyimulasikan kejadian sebelum dirinya terlempar ke dunia ini dan berhasil mendapatkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan dia tertawakan bila saja dia tak mengalaminya sendiri.

 _Pertama_ ; dia berada di sebuah negara 'Nihon', bukan 'Hi'. Dan jelas sekali klinik tempatnya berada sekarang tidak terletak di 'Konoha'. Tapi setidaknya bahasa yang digunakan di Konoha dan di tempat ini sama, bahkan, budaya kedua dimensi ini mirip.

 _Kedua_ ; Tak ada seorangpun di sekitar situ yang familiar dengan kata 'shinobi' atau 'desa shinobi'. Hingga poin ini Shikamaru sudah tak bisa mempertahankan logikanya.

Lalu _ketiga_ ; kalau saja dia tidak bisa melakukan _kagemanenojutsu_ setelah sampai di dunia ini, Shikamaru akan yakin dirinya hanyalah seorang imajinatif yang kelewat obsesif dengan ninja, dan kehilangan ingatan tentang dunia nyata akibat pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi Shikamaru percaya dirinya masih waras, karena masih bisa menggunakan ninjutsu klan Nara tersebut. Walau menguras begitu banyak chakra dari tubuh yang dia yakin tak pernah mendapat pelatihan shinobi.

Shikamaru mengulang-ulang ingatannya selama dua hari terakhir ini; delapanbelas tahun lalu dia lahir di _Konohagakure no Sato_ , ibunya bernama Yoshino dan ayahnya bernama Nara Shikaku. Dia shinobi Konoha peringkat Jonin, baru-baru ini diangkat menjadi komandan pasukan. Shikamaru sangat yakin dengan fakta itu. Lalu bagaimana semua omong kosong ini bisa terjadi? Masalahnya, dia tak mengingat apapun kecuali bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Sunagakure_.

Shikamaru menguap dan mematikan televisi dengan satu sentakan bosan. Dia mendengar bunyi dering dari bangku disebelahnya, menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, bertatapan dengan wanita yang merogoh kantung roknya untuk mengeluarkan benda berwarna merah yang menjadi sumber dering. Wanita itu memberinya pandangan tanya, tapi Shikamaru seketika menjadi tertarik dengan poster kesehatan di dinding seberang.

Dia tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana cara mesin berwarna merah itu bekerja; warna dan bentuknya bervariasi tapi dia tahu kalau fungsi semua benda itu sama saja, sebagai pengirim pesan, mentransmisi suara seseorang dari jarak jauh... Mirip dengan wireless-radio, hanya saja jangkauannya lebih luas dan bentuknya lebih _merepotkan_.

Masih banyak hal yang harus dia ketahui, tapi yang lebih penting; apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah luka-lukanya sembuh? Dia tidak punya uang, mengaku tak punya ingatan, dan tak begitu yakin apakah ada seseorang dari dunianya yang juga terdampar di dunia ini sama seperti dia.

-..-

Hondo Matsuba membuka klinik miliknya sendiri lima tahun setelah lulus dari fakultas kedokteran Akademi Yokohama dengan tanah warisan kedua orangtuanya. Klinik Hondo sudah berdiri selama sepuluh tahun, dan selama sepuluh tahun ini baru sekali menangani pasien amnesia. Dia mendapat pasien yang dimaksud pada sore empat hari lalu, dibawa oleh seorang pria kelewat histeris.

Hondo menerima penjelasan berapi-api dari pria tersebut yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tak sengaja menabrak si pasien setelah jatuh ke atas kap mobilnya. Dia melakukan hal yang normal dilakukan semua orang; memanggil polisi. Bagaimanapun regulasi kecelakaan lalu lintas bukanlah bidangnya. Lagipula pria tersebut melakukan hal yang sangat bertanggung jawab jadi sekalipun mendapat hukuman mungkin sekali mendapat keringanan.

Kembali pada pasien tersebut; usianya mungkin tak lebih tua dari anaknya yang kedua. Si pasien mendapat luka-luka yang cukup parah di bagian kepala, memar di beberapa tempat, dan patah tulang tangan. Tapi menurutnya trauma di bagian kepala sangat jarang membuat orang kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Sekali lagi, selama limabelas tahun karir dokternya, Hondo baru menemukan satu pasien dengan kasus seperti itu.

Dia memberi nama pasien itu sebagai 'Yamada' setelah polisi memberinya kewenangan penuh untuk mengurus pasien tersebut sebelum menerima keputusan lebih lanjut dari departemen sosial. Kemudian hari ini, setelah mengganti gips Yamada, dia mendapat berita dari perawat di bagian pendaftaran bahwa beberapa tamu dari departemen sosial dan kepolisian sedang menunggunya di kantor. Dia baru mendapat tambahan informasi bahwa ada sejumlah wartawan yang turut meliput.

-..-

Shikamaru mengawasi wajah ayahnya tersenyum. Eskpresi yang sangat salah bila berada di wajah Nara Shikaku. Saat ini Shikamaru berada di pelukan ibunya yang tersedu-sedu dan memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara keras. Shikamaru ingin segera melepaskan diri, tidak hanya merasa sangat-sangat aneh tapi juga karena ibunya berteriak tepat di dekat telinga.

Satu hal lagi, dia dipanggil dengan 'Hiroshi'.

" _Ehem_ ,"

Shikamaru menatap dokter Hondo, laki-laki jangkung-pucat berkacamata yang merawat tangannya selama empat hari ini, dokter itu berkata, "Tuan Fujiwara, saya khawatir kalau Hiroshi-kun masih belum bisa—,"

"Omong kosong!" Shikamaru sedikit lega saat lehernya bebas, akan tetapi pundaknya langsung dicengkeram kuat-kuat, "Dia pasti ingat aku, ibunya... iya 'kan Hiroshi!?"

Sebelum dia bisa membuka mulut, ayahnya berkata, "Anak ini sudah sangat merepotkan anda tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian banyak orang.

"Maaf... tapi siapa 'Hiroshi'?"

Ibunya memandanginya _shock_ , mulut terbuka lebar, saling bertatapan dengan ayahnya yang mencoba memasang ekspresi tenang. Banjir airmata ibunya masih terus berlanjut. Shikamaru menahan keinginan untuk tidak menggaruk kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Pasangan suami istri ini memang memiliki wajah yang sama, tapi jelas mereka bukan orangtuanya.

* * *

 _Akademi Pertanian Tokushima_

 _Shikoku bagian selatan_

 _-..-_

Hanya ada ladang soba, sejauh mata memandang.

Uzumaki Naruto menepis keringat di dahinya, mata menyipit ke arah matahari dan tangan kanan di pinggang, "Uwaah... panaass."

"Kou! Berteduh di sini lho~"

Naruto menoleh. Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Shizune versi lebih muda ini bernama Kawamoto Masaki dan memanggil dirinya dengan 'Kou'.

"Yaa Shi... eh, Misaki-neechan."

Misaki mengernyit, "Hei, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memanggilku 'neechan'?"

"Eeh... kebiasaan, eh, maksudku lagi pengen saja."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya saat Misaki memberi pandangan curiga.

"Harusnya pihak sekolah membawamu ke rumah sakit kota. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kepalamu sehabis adu kuat sama tembok itu."

"Oh. Ah... mungkin."

"Akhir pekan ini aku temani, gimana? Ke rumah sakit, maksudku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng, "Nggak usah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ini hari keenam sejak dia bangun di atas kasur suatu ruang pengobatan yang tidak dikenalnya. Naruto masih mencoba memahami berbagai hal untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa saat ini dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dia berada dalam tubuh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Dia tahu itu bukan tubuhnya karena _kyuubi_ tidak ada. Dia tahu kalau ini bukan negara Hi. Dia tahu kalau Konohagakure tidak pernah ada di bagian dunia ini.

Naruto sempat mengira dia berada dalam genjutsu. Tapi dia mustahil berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu. Dia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya mengatasi genjutsu.

"Tapi," Naruto kembali teringat tayangan berita dari televisi tadi pagi, "Kalau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat bernama Yokohama sih tak apa."

Masaki mengernyit heran. Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mungkin permintaannya terlalu general.

"Yokohama di Saitama? Ada apa di sana? Turnamen baseball?"

Naruto hendak bertanya apa itu 'turnamen baseball', tapi dia sangat yakin itu akan membuatnya semakin dicurigai.

"Ada... teman yang ingin kutemui."

"Ooh. Boleh. Mumpung minggu depan _golden week_. Ayo kutemani."

* * *

 _Restoran tradisional Miyazaki-ya_

 _Hirano-ku, Osaka_

 _-..-_

Hyuuga Hinata menyapa balik seorang pria bertubuh besar yang dia kenali sebagai Akimichi Choza, hanya saja, Akimichi ini tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Hinata-sama' namun 'Aki-chan'.

Hinata sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan 'Aki' sejak terbangun dari ranjang suatu rumah sakit, hampir dua bulan lalu. Saat terbangun dia mendapati berbagai macam selang keluar dari tubuhnya, sementara itu kaki-tangannya kaku luar biasa. Dia langsung tahu kalau anggota geraknya tersebut mengalami patah tulang dan bahwa dia sedang berada di dunia lain dimana orang-orang memanggilnya dengan 'Miyazaki Aki'.

"Mau langsung ke kamarmu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia tak banyak bicara sejak terbangun di dunia ajaib ini. Hinata lebih banyak mendengarkan; bagaimana dia menjadi satu-satunya orang selamat dari kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa seluruh anggota keluarganya, mengenai tubuhnya yang mengalami kerusakan syaraf dan akan mempengaruhi gerakan kaki, penjelasan dari dokter kenapa dia tidak dapat lagi melihat dengan normal setelah bangun dari koma selama sebulan- walau Hinata tak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas-dia tidak buta-pupilnya yang berselaput ini karena dia memiliki _byakugan_... Kemudian beberapa hari setelah terbangun di dunia-tanpa-desa-ninja ini, pria yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya menjenguk. Pria itu mengajaknya ngobrol dengan tampang ceria, sesekali terlihat sedih saat melihat kondisi tubuh Hinata yang masih disokong selang-selang dan perban. Hinata mendapat nama 'Miyazaki Haruhisa' dari seorang suster jaga. Pria itu adalah saudara kembar 'ayah'nya. Keesokan harinya Haruhisa membawa anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Shintaro.

Itu pertama kalinya Hinata menangis di dunia ajaib ini. Ketika dia melihat wajah tersenyum milik Neji yang masih hidup.

Saat ini Shintaro berwajah Neji mendorong kursi roda Hinata ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas suatu rumah yang Hinata yakin adalah rumah keluarganya.

"Eh, kamarmu dimana sih? Kemarin dulu ayah yang mengambil baju-baju gantimu. Aku nggak tahu."

Hinata hanya bisa tersipu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana kamar Miyazaki Aki.

Masuk ke dalam rumah milik keluarga Miyazaki yang berada di belakang restoran tradisional Miyazaki-ya pun baru kali ini dia lakukan.

"Di... disana," Hinata menunjuk sembarang ruangan.

"Hmm... seingatku ayah naik ke lantai dua, dan bukankah itu ruang cuci?"

"Anu...," Hinata berkata malu, "Tak usah naik ke kamar juga tak apa. Daripada merepot—aahh..."

"Akhir pekan ini aku dan ayah memang berniat memindahkan kamarmu ke lantai satu, jadi sampai semuanya beres kau tak usah sungkan dengan kami."

Shintaro menggendong Hinata dengan satu helaan nafas berat. Walau agak terseok saat mendaki dua anak tangga terbawah, dia masih bisa bertahan hingga mencapai sofa terdekat di lantai dua.

"Haahh... Tunggu disini ya. Kuambil kursi rodanya dulu."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Dia langsung memutuskan untuk segera menggunakan ninjutsu medis bagi luka-lukanya. Tak mau tahu kalau nanti orang-orang mulai keheranan lagi dengan kecepatan penyembuhannya. Dia hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang-orang ini lebih lama lagi.

* * *

 _Kediaman keluarga Miyazaki_

 _Belakang restoran tradisional Miyazaki-ya_

 _Hirano-ku, Osaka_

 _-..-_

Perlu enam kali teguran bagi Chouji untuk bisa terbiasa dengan nama panggilan baru wajah-wajah yang begitu familier itu. Di teguran ke enam, dia kembali terkaget-kaget setelah melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur rumah 'keluarga Miyazaki' itu; seorang gadis yang memakai kursi roda.

"Woah... ada Hinata juga."

Perempuan muda yang berwajah mirip Tenten menepuk bahu Chouji keras-keras.

"Siapa lagi itu 'Hinata', _senpai_? Tokoh game mana?"

"Abaikan dia, Sandy, bocah ini habis dari rumah sakit. Dia jadi agak aneh sejak itu."

"Rumah sakit? _Senpai_?!" pemuda berwajah Lee membalas keheranan.

"Kena stroke ringan. Mulai besok aku akan membuatnya banyak bergerak dan menjaga pola makan."

Chouji menatap ibunya—koreksi, wanita yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya—lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan piring-piring lauk di depan mata. Ibunya mendengus jengkel, menyingkirkan semua menu berminyak, dan menyodorkan sepiring sayur rebus khusus di depan anaknya itu. Chouji sendiri hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makan. Berwajah mirip atau tidak, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk tidak membangkang perintah seorang wanita paruh baya.

Chouji, sambil menyibukkan diri dengan kunyahan, masih menganggap dia sedang bermimpi.

Dua hari lalu dia terbangun oleh isakan seorang wanita. Saat membuka mata dia tahu kalau wanita itu adalah ibunya. Chouji menggumamkan rasa tak nyaman selama beberapa detik, lalu dia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya menangis di atas kepalanya.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi di negara Mizu dan pulang dengan selamat 'kan? Dia sedang ada di atas ranjangnya, menikmati istirahat panjang setelah misi melelahkan itu 'kan?

Lalu kenapa dia terbangun di ruangan yang jelas-jelas bukan kamarnya, sambil dikelilingi beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih?

Chouji juga bertemu dengan pria yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Pria itu bekerja sebagai juru masak restoran, yang berdasarkan cerita ibunya, baru akan kembali dibuka setelah pemiliknya meninggal. Di hari pembukaan di rumah pemilik restoran itu, Miyazaki-ya, Chouji bertemu dengan tim Hyuuga Neji. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, Chouji tahu kalau cuma wajah mereka yang mirip.

"Anu," gadis berwajah Hinata mendekat ke arahnya, Chouji mulai menghentikan gerakan tangan. Semua orang mengobrol seru sehingga suara kecil milik gadis itu hanya bisa didengar olehnya, "Chouji... bukan?"

Akhirnya ada yang tidak memanggilnya dengan nama absurd 'Kenta' itu lagi.

* * *

 _Ruang operasi_

 _Rumah Sakit Hachioji, Tokyo_

 _-..-_

Sakura mencoba membuka mata. Otaknya memaksa, namun tubuhnya tak berdaya. Dia seperti tidak sedang berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung tahu kalau sedang berada dalam kendali obat bius.

"Dokter, vital!"

Sakura mencoba menggerakkan kakinya namun tangan seseorang menekan kuat betisnya.

"Anestesi? Tadi dosis OK 'kan?"

"Vital!"

"Tenang. Tambah dosis."

"Ok. Mulai induksi..."

Seseorang menyentuh sisi wajahnya, Sakura berjengit namun tak bisa bergerak.

"Haruhi, sayang... Percayakan semua pada Papa, kau pasti bisa."

Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Dia mengenali itu sebagai suara ayahnya. Dia sempat membuka mata, berharap bisa memberikan balasan, "Heeeeh? _Papaaa_?!" namun hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melihat kelebatan hijau dan lampu sorot di atas badannya.

-..-

Bunyi lemah _shutter_ mesin menjadi latar belakang suara saat Sakura menatap nanar ke langit-langit suatu ruangan tertentu. Ruangan ini berpenerangan remang namun dia bisa melihat jelas sekelilingnya. Dia tidur di ranjang, dari baunya kemungkinan ranjang rumah sakit. Selang infus dan oksigen terpasang di tubuhnya. Jadi memang benar dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Bila berdasar ingatan terakhirnya sebelum pingsan, kemungkinan besar ada yang melakukan operasi padanya.

Sakura merasakan perih di sisi kanan perut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk langsung melakukan diagnosa dengan chakra. Dia langsung sadar, berdasar kualitas chakra yang dirasakan, walau memiliki inti yang sama namun chakranya kali ini berbeda karakter. Kuantitas chakra-nya tidak seperti ini.

Sakura hendak melakukan ninjutsu medis untuk mengobati bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, tapi dia mengurungkan niat saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan obrolan dari luar ruangan. Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Sakura pura-pura masih tidur. Dua orang masuk dan duduk di sofa agak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Biar aku tidur di sini. Papa, untuk saat ini, istirahat saja. Sudah tiga jam sejak operasi Haruhi, dia sudah stabil 'kan? Sudah tak apa... Papa pasti capek."

Itu suara ibunya. Dia juga mendengar gumaman jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Tenanglah. Ada polisi juga kok."

"Jangan pulang ke rumah sementara ini," kali ini suara ayahnya terdengar jelas, "Ada kemungkinan mereka membuntuti Haruhi sampai rumah. Kau bisa diserang," ibunya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia dengar namun jawaban ayahnya masih jelas, "Mana bisa tidur. Aku akan mengawasi polisi kalau perlu— biar mereka cepat menangkap bangsat yang menyerang Haruhi."

Sakura tak lagi menyimak obrolan itu. Dia bertanya-tanya, _siapa itu 'Haruhi'?_

* * *

 _Dermaga kapal nelayan_

 _Suatu tempat di Teluk Tokyo_

 _-..-_

Bunyi isakan di dekat telinga dan terpaan air hujan di wajah tentunya bukan pilihan favorit Sai untuk dibangunkan. Dia mencoba mengangkat tangan untuk menghela hidung seseorang yang terlalu dekat dengan lehernya. Helaan nafas orang ini menganggunya saja. Sai mengangkat tangannya dan agak kaget karena respon tubuhnya lemah. Walau begitu dia berhasil mendaratkan satu tamparan kecil ke pundak orang tersebut.

Dia ingin menegur galak, "Siapa?" tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah air asin. Sai mencoba menelan beberapa kali, membuka mulut untuk meminum air hujan. Sekedar melegakan kerongkongannya yang perih. Orang yang memeluknya berhenti terisak saat Sai menyentuhnya tadi. Dia membalikkan tubuh Sai dengan segera, memandang wajahnya. Bisikan singkat keluar dari mulut orang itu, bergetar, dengan ekspresi sedih, "Tsukasaaa... syukurlaahh."

Orang itu cegukan dan kembali terisak, lalu memeluknya lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat.

Sai terperangah. Air hujan menetes keluar dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Orang yang memeluknya adalah Shin. Bagaimana mungkin? Tapi Sai memilih untuk bergumam lemah,

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tsukasa, eh?"

* * *

 _Apartemen keluarga Ito_

 _Edogawa, Tokyo_

 _-..-_

Hujan deras disertai angin kencang melanda daerah itu sejak subuh. Walau sudah lama mereda dan lewat tengah hari, matahari masih tertutup mendung sehingga suhu udara tetap rendah. Tetesan air masih turun dari atap dan jatuh ke genangan air di bawahnya. Hawa yang dingin dan lembab itu memaksa orang-orang untuk berlindung di dalam ruangan. Yamanaka Ino menyentuh bekas luka melintang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia tak ingat pernah mendapat luka itu. Lagipula luka semacam ini bisa dihilangkan dengan sedikit trik ninjutsu medis. Bukan hanya bekas luka itu saja. Tiga hari lalu, saat dia terbangun dengan berbagai selang keluar dari beberapa lubang di tubuhnya di ruangan ini, Ino tak pernah ingat dia sedang berada dalam masa perawatan untuk luka atau penyakit apapun. Dia sangat sehat, dan seingatnya baru pulang dari kencan dengan Sai setelah misi menyebalkan di Amegakure itu.

Ketika terbangun dengan kondisi bingung itu, ada beberapa orang dengan wajah tak dikenal yang menjenguknya. Mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat semangat yang dia tak tahu apa maksudnya... Dari berbagai wajah yang dia temui, hanya ada dua wajah yang dia kenal; ayah dan ibunya. Tapi ada yang salah dengan mereka. Ayahnya mengajak bicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti, dan ibunya kelihatan terlalu modis. Mereka juga tidak tampak seperti shinobi.

Ibunya juga memiliki obsesi berlebihan untuk selalu mengawasi. Dia membuat Ino selalu meminum obat dalam berbagai bentuk, membuatnya makan dan minum secara teratur, dan melarangnya keluar. Hingga saat ini Ino bertahan di ruangan dan rumah itu, karena dia sendiri juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keinginan untuk mendapatkan informasi dikalahkan oleh keinginan untuk membuat tubuhnya sehat lagi. Dia memang sudah terlepas dari sokongan selang-selang, namun ketika melihat tubuhnya pertama kali di cermin besar, Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan, "WOW! Itu aku atau tengkorak!" jadi dia memutuskan untuk fokus pada tubuhnya dulu. Begitu bisa bergerak bebas, Ino bermaksud untuk mencari jawaban, kenapa orang-orang memanggilnya dengan 'Kumi-chan' atau 'Kumiko'.

Satu jawaban terpecahkan kemarin, saat dia menemukan satu majalah di salah satu kabinet di kamar itu yang memuat artikel wawancara tentang dirinya. Berdasar artikel tersebut, dia bernama Ito Kumiko; aktris muda multi-talenta yang memiliki panggilan 'Itokumin' dari para penggemar. Ino melempar majalah itu sambil tertawa keras... _Itokumin?! Yang benar saja!_

Tapi dia mendapat banyak informasi berkat tulisan tersebut.

Dia adalah idol blasteran Jerman-Jepang. Ayahnya orang Jerman. Ino mencatat, dari karakter tulisan itu bisa disimpulkan kalau Jerman dan Jepang adalah nama suatu negara. Jadi benar dia tidak sedang di Hi. Mungkin juga di sini tak ada negara dengan nama Hi.

Ino sungguh-sungguh berharap dia sedang kena genjutsu.

"Kumi. Sedang apa?"

"Meditasi."

Ino menjawab sambil lalu. Dia memakai kepalanya sebagai tumpuan. Kedua kaki bersilang di atas.

"Sejak kapan bisa begitu?" wanita yang berwajah sama dengan ibunya, walau lebih modis, memandang takjub. Ino langsung sadar dia tak seharusnya bisa melakukan itu. Jadi dia mengganti posisi bosannya dengan yang lebih normal.

"Makan sampai habis."

Tak perlu disuruh pun dia akan memakan habis jatah makanan enak yang disiapkan itu.

* * *

 _Departemen rehabilitasi_

 _Rumah Sakit Umum di Yokohama_

-..-

"Chihiro-kun... perkembanganmu luar biasa."

Kiba memasang ekspresi netral pada perawat yang menjadi partner rehabilitasinya selama dua minggu ini.

"Padahal estimasiku sih dua bulan baru bisa pakai otot kaki. Mau lihat hasil scan tulangmu? Benar-benar sudah menutup sempurna. Luar biasa! Dokter ortopedimu saja tak percaya."

Kiba masih bertampang netral. Padahal dia sedang membatin jengkel, " _Sudah lepas saja gips ini! Bikin gatal._ "

"Kalau begini sih kau sudah langsung bisa pakai crutch minggu depan."

" _Minggu depan? Huh, besok aku sudah bisa jalan kalau kalian pakai ninjutsu_. _"_

"Mulai besok rawat jalan saja."

" _Baguslah. Bau di sini bikin mual_."

"Masih denganku ya, besok?"

"Kalau bisa aku pengen perawat cewek.'

Kiba tak bisa menghindar saat tangan seseorang menjitak kepalanya.

"Chihiro! Sopan sedikit kenapa sih?"

Kiba menoleh dengan mata berair. Walau bau tubuhnya beda, namun pukulan tak terduga milik wanita berwajah mirip dengan kakak perempuannya ini memiliki probabilitas kena di atas rata-rata.

"Aku ini pasien lho," katanya getir.

Perawatnya tertawa kecil. Dia mempersilahkan keduanya untuk kembali ke kamar pasien dan mengingatkan Kiba untuk rutin melatih genggaman tangan. Kiba sendiri hanya mengangguk. Takut menerima pukulan lain kalau masih menjawab sinis.

"Aku harus berangkat lebih awal," wanita yang bernama Matsuoka Chikara dan berperan sebagai kakak perempuan Kiba itu berkata sambil mendorong kursi roda adiknya, "Tak apa 'kan kutinggal? Ibu juga nggak bisa meninggalkan klinik. Baru banyak pasien."

Kiba menjawab dengan gumaman rendah, "Hmnh."

"Yakin? Jangan nangis lho ya..."

Kiba ingin menjawab kalau dia lebih ingin menangis saat menyadari tubuhnya lebih pendek saat bangun di dunia aneh ini, hampir sebulan lalu. Tapi dia menahan diri dengan decak tak sabar.

"Aah... Aiko-chan titip pesan juga, katanya, tim studio Alpha mau menjengukmu lagi hari ini. Tapi karena besok kau sudah pulang, kubilang padanya lebih baik jenguk di rumah saja."

Kiba mengingat serombongan orang datang ke ruangannya minggu lalu. Dia tak mengenal mereka, jadi percuma.

"Oh. Yaa..."

Kiba bertekad sepenuh hati untuk segera menyembuhkan diri. Kalau sudah bisa menggunakan kakinya, dia merasa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa berakhir di dunia tanpa desa shinobi ini.

* * *

 _Kamar pasien bangsal Sakura nomor 8_

 _Rumah Sakit Hachioji, Tokyo_

 _-..-_

"Jadi...?."

Shino, yang duduk di sofa tamu dan berwajah bingung, saling berpandangan dengan Sakura yang duduk di ranjang. Shino tak mengatakan apapun, jadi Sakura memutuskan bahwa dia akan berperan sebagai narator bagi keduanya.

"Namamu... Akiyama Hiroya, dan aku Mishima Haruhi..."

Shino tak bergeming. Fakta ini membuat Sakura agak jengkel, "Salaaahhh! Namamu Aburame Shino! Aku! Haruno Sakura _Shanarooo_! Dengar ya Shino... ini teoriku. Sepertinya kita ada di dunia ini dengan menggantikan peran orang yang mirip dengan kita. Haruhi ini, kupikir, sudah meninggal. Tapi aku masih belum tahu; bagaimana caranya? Untuk apa? Dan kupikir kemungkinan ini juga harus ada; siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Sebelum kau datang dan mengenalkan diri dengan Akiyama Hiroya tapi memanggilku dengan Sakura, bukan Haruhi. Kupikir cuma aku yang mengalami ini."

Sakura bernafas berat. Perutnya yang terluka terasa perih. Dia belum menggunakan ninjutsu medis karena yakin akan membuat ayahnya yang seorang dokter curiga.

"Kalau kau bisa terjebak di sini juga, berarti ini bukan genjutsu," Shino berdehem kalem, "... jadi Hiroya ini sudah mati... dan aku tak menyangka ibumu mengenalku sebagai—,"

"Dia bukan ibuku," Sakura menjawab cepat, "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa di sini?"

"Sepertinya aku dan teman-temanku mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka luka parah, hanya aku yang selamat tanpa luka berat. Dokter bilang aku sudah bisa pulang. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Kubilang, dia bukan ibuku."

"Dengar dulu. Dia bilang kita pacaran."

Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang, "Pa-pa-paa?!"

Shino menjawab tak acuh, "Aku mengikuti wanita itu karena mirip ibumu dan dia bilang kalau kau mungkin bisa sedikit ceria kalau bertemu denganku."

Sakura, masih berwajah merah, kembali bicara setelah bisa mengatasi gagapnya, "Kau bertemu orang lain yang tahu kalau namaku Sakura dan namamu Shino?"

Shino menggeleng, "Laki-laki yang mirip dengan ayah memanggilku Hiroya."

Mereka diam selama beberapa saat. Sakura masih mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang dia lakukan sebelum bangun di dunia ini. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah menggosok gigi sebelum tidur.

"Shino... kau yakin kita pacaran?"

"Maksudmu, Hiroya dan Haruhi? Hati-hati dengan pemilihan kata."

* * *

 _Departemen rehabilitasi_

 _Rumah Sakit Umum di Yokohama_

-..-

Satu hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke tidak melupakan pikiran rasionalnya adalah Sharingan.

Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki mata itu, dia tak akan tahu kalau tidak sedang berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu. Dia tak akan tahu bahwa itu benar sosok ibu, kakak, dan ayahnya, bukan bunshin. Tapi dia juga harus menahan diri karena sepertinya Sharingan termasuk hal asing di sini. Dia segera menon-aktifkan dojutsu itu setelah ibunya mendelik kaget.

"Dokter! Tadi saya benar-benar melihat matanya berubah merah... itu tak apa?!"

Ibunya terisak di dekat ranjang tempatnya terbaring. Pria berpakaian putih berkata menenangkan, "Mungkin anda capek, Himura-san. Saya sudah memeriksa tanda-tanda vital Toranosuke-kun. Dia baik-baik saja, untuk saat ini."

"Untuk saat ini?" ibunya menjerit tak senang. Ayahnya di belakang berusaha menenangkan.

"Koto, jangan mengganggu pasien lain. Dokter bilang Tora baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Belum setengah jam tadi dia bilang kalau sudah tak ada harapan lagi bagi anak kita, dan kau bisa percaya itu?"

"Ibu," kali ini kakak lelakinya, yang berambut lebih pendek, ikut memegang tangan ibunya, "Ibu boleh nggak percaya dokter, tapi percayalah sama Tora."

Sasuke tak punya energi untuk bergerak. Dia melihat dari sudut matanya saat ibunya memeluk Itachi, dan saat Itachi menatap lurus-lurus padanya sambil berkata, "Berjuanglah, _dik_."

* * *

A/N: **Retensi** adalah fiksi kolaborasi dengan **shinseina** , paragraf awal soal Shikamaru pernah dipublish di akun beliau dibawah judul _**Shinkokyuu**_. Alasan dipublish dengan akun **justaway00** karena yang bersangkutan kalah suit -_-;

Fiksi ini adalah hasil debat duo writers soal 'Dunia ini sudah busuk, kita butuh ninja untuk memperbaikinya' dan 'Apa jadinya kalau tokoh _manga_ nyasar di dunia nyata?' dan 'Nggak mustahil kok karakter NARUTO kesasar di dunia nyata... 'kan ada Kamui dari Dojutsu Mangekyo Sharingan-nya Obito'

Singkatnya, **Retensi** adalah tulisan hasil kolaborasi _fetish_ dua kimota [kimoi otaku; _disgusting otaku_ ]. _Tolong jangan bunuh kami... dan terima kasih sudah mampir._


	2. Golden Week (1)

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pt. 2:** _ **Golden Week (1)**_

* * *

 _Rumah keluarga Fujiwara,_

 _Kohoku-ku, Yokohama_

-..-

Shikamaru sedang bersusah payah menggaruk lengan kirinya yang tertutup gips dengan ujung penggaris plastik. Biasanya dia menggunakan _kageyose_ untuk mencapai bagian yang sulit dijangkau, tapi Shikamaru harus menahan diri karena saat ini dia tidak sendirian.

"Hiroshi, hentikan," Fujiwara Hiromi mendelik galak pada penggaris tak berdosa, seolah menyayangkan keputusan untuk membiarkan anak lelakinya tadi membawa benda itu sebelum menghadap tamu mereka. Shikamaru berhenti menggaruk, seketika itu juga ibunya mengamankan penggaris tersebut.

"Maaf tapi saya nggak ingat anda," Shikamaru berkata pada lelaki muda bersetelan rapi yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarganya itu. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menguap.

"Dia guru wali kelasmu di Keio."

"Wali kelas?" celetuknya malas-malasan, "Keio?"

Kedua mata Hiromi berkaca-kaca saat berkata, "Hiroshi masih belum bisa mengingat apapun… dia bahkan lupa dengan Igo. Dulu tak pernah tak main Igo tiap hari. Saya bahkan harus menyeretnya keluar kamar untuk mandi."

Di sampingnya, Shikamaru membatin, " _Sebenarnya aku lebih suka shogi_."

"Benarkah?" laki-laki bersetelan rapi itu membelalak kaget, "Kudengar pemain pro selalu melatih diri tiap hari. Kalau tidak insting mereka bisa tumpul."

"Begitulah sensei, tapi institusi sudah memberikan cuti. Dengan kondisinya sekarang—" kalimat Hiromi terpotong karena seseorang membunyikan bel. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk saat wanita yang mirip ibunya itu memberi isyarat galak padanya untuk tetap di tempat.

Dia mencuri-curi pandang pada wali kelasnya yang tersenyum balik. Wajah itu tak pernah dilihatnya; kalaupun pernah dia tak akan mengaku. Mempelajari karakter dan informasi soal Fujiwara Hiroshi ini tidak lebih penting daripada mencari penyebab mengapa dia bisa berada di dunia itu. Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya yang jauh lebih pendek dari rambut aslinya. 'Hiroshi' ini juga berusia lebih muda tiga tahun dari usia aslinya. Selain itu bila dilihat dari respon keluarga Fujiwara, 'Hiroshi' adalah pemuda anti-sosial yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain Igo. Di dunia ini ternyata juga ada _shogi_ dan _igo_.

"Hiroshi," kepala ibunya muncul dari pintu koridor ruang tamu, "Memangnya kau punya teman bernama… 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

-..-

Naruto pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan keheranan milik Kawamoto Misaki saat dirinya mengenalkan diri sebagai, "Saya Uzumaki Naruto, bisa tolong sampaikan pada anak anda? Saya temannya."

" _Uzumaki Naruto_?" Misaki berbisik tegang saat tuan rumah mematikan interkom visual untuk memastikan pada yang bersangkutan, bahwa benar dua tamu ini memang teman anaknya, "Tujuanmu apa sih?"

"Ehm, itu julukanku."

"Dimana? Online game?"

"Jaman sekolah dulu."

Walau mencoba memelankan suaranya, Misaki masih tak bisa menghilangkan nada menuduh pada kalimatnya, "Jadi dia teman sekolahmu? Fujiwara Hiroshi, pemain Igo profesional yang jadi berita nasional karena dia sempat hilang lalu ditemukan amnesia, kamu sendiri tak tahu alamat rumahnya!"

"Ah, soal itu, _thanks_ ya Shi-, Misaki-chan. Aku nggak tahu cara kerja alat itu," Naruto menunjuk smartphone di tangan Misaki yang menampilkan layar navigasi, "Berkatmu kita nggak nyasar."

"Kamu harus berterima kasih pada orang yang memasang alamat rumah Hiroshi ini di website. Tapi lupakan itu dulu, kamu bilang tadi dia teman sekolah?" Misaki memencet smartphone-nya dengan semangat, begitu melihat halaman website tertentu soal profil Fujiwara Hiroshi, dia langsung membacanya keras-keras, "Dia lahir enam belas tahun lalu di Yokohama dan besar di sini. Jadi bisa ceritakan bagaimana anak ini bisa jadi teman sekolahmu? Bukankah semua sekolahmu ada di Hokkaido? Dia juga empat tahun lebih muda darimu, tahu! Teman sekolah apanya!?"

Naruto tak tahu dimana itu Hokkaido, dan dia tipe yang tak bisa memikirkan alasan dengan spontan. Jadi Naruto hanya bisa meringis dalam diam sementara pintu rumah Fujiwara terbuka dan seorang pemuda dengan tangan dibalut gips keluar dari dalamnya. Pemuda itu menatap Misaki, agaknya menilai dalam diam, lalu bicara pada Naruto, "Itu Shizune?"

"Bukan."

"Oh. Masuklah dulu. Ayo ke kamarku— dan, _ehem_ , kakak ini bisa ngobrol dengan _ibuku_ untuk sementara waktu."

"Oke," Naruto mendengus, lalu tiba-tiba dia tertawa keras, "Shikamaru… kau masih bocah ya?! Lalu rambutmu itu... hahahaha."

Yang diejek membalas dalam bisikan sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengar selain pengejeknya, "Kau juga tampak konyol tanpa goresan di pipi."

Di belakang mereka, Misaki berdiri terbengong sambil berujar, "… _Shikamaru_?"

* * *

 _Stadion Hanshin Koshien_

 _Nishinomiya, Hyogo_

-..-

Sedikit demi sedikit, Hinata sudah mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupannya sebagai Miyazaki Aki. Sebagai pewaris satu-satunya bisnis keluarga, Hinata telah dianggap sebagai bos utama Miyazaki-ya tanpa formalitas apapun. Semua murni karena, Hinata menyadari ini, seluruh karyawan restoran itu sangat menghormati almarhum Miyazaki Tatsuhisa— laki-laki yang berperan sebagai ayahnya. Padahal Hinata sudah secara tersirat menunjuk adik kembar Tatsuhisa, Haruhisa, sebagai pemegang kendali namun pamannya ini menolak.

"Aku akan membantumu bila diperlukan, Aki, tapi aku tak mau kalau harus mengambil alih. Ini bisnis kakakku," Haruhisa berkata saat dia menyadari keinginan Hinata waktu, "Lagipula aku tak cocok dengan pekerjaan semacam itu."

"Ya. Ayah lebih suka menangkap kriminal daripada mengatur restoran."

Hinata membelalak, "Kriminal?"

"Ya. Dia polisi…? Lho, dulu kita pernah ikut kunjungan kantor kepolisian dan kau pernah bilang kenapa paman Tatsuhisa nggak ikut jadi polisi saja— sori, kalau itu mengingatkanmu—"

Hinata langsung tertawa hambar, "Ahh… iya ya. Tak apa."

Miyazaki Haruhisa dan anak lelakinya, Miyazaki Shintaro, memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen mereka dan tinggal bersama Hinata. Karena rumah itu sangat besar, Hinata memperbolehkan salah satu teman kampus Shintaro untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Teman kuliah Shintaro ini adalah pemuda yang mirip dengan Rock Lee, bernama Lee Lon Qua, yang tak keberatan dipanggil 'Ron'. Ron memiliki logat yang aneh ketika bicara. Saat Hinata tak sengaja membicarakan ini, Shintaro terbahak dan berkata, " _Ron ini asli Cina, dia baru dua tahun di Jepang! Maklumi saja._ " Hinata harus membuka buku geografi di rak kamarnya untuk mencari tahu apa itu 'Cina' dan 'Jepang'.

Ron datang di sela-sela acara pembukaan kembali Miyazaki-ya, membawa serta pacarnya yang berwajah mirip dengan Tenten, dan seorang senior mereka yang tak lain adalah Chouji. Wanita muda berwujud Tenten ini bernama Sandy Chun, seorang mahasiswi pertukaran dari Taiwan sama seperti Ron. Sedangkan Chouji awalnya dikenalkan dengan nama Ichikawa Kenta oleh seorang wanita yang Hinata yakin, pasti mirip dengan ibu Chouji di Konohagakure. Wanita ini bernama Ichikawa Yukie dan menurut keterangan beberapa karyawan, adalah guru sekolah-nya dan juga istri dari koki utama Miyazaki-ya.

Hinata dan Chouji saling bertukar cerita mengenai kejadian sebelum mereka ada di dunia ini. Mereka belum memiliki konsklusi namun sepakat kalau kemungkinan besar bukan hanya mereka saja yang mengalami hal ini.

Sekarang, dua shinobi Konohagakure tersebut sedang berada di tengah sorakan orang-orang yang menonton suatu pertandingan olahraga. Hinata ingat Shintaro menyebut olahraga ini sebagai 'Yakyu', tapi Ron dan Sandy lebih memilih kata 'baseball'. Semua bermula dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat Haruhisa menawari Hinata untuk menghabiskan _golden week_ dengan berlibur ke suatu tempat. Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud dari _golden week_ pun menolak dengan halus. Baru setelah Chouji menemukan sosok lelaki yang mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage di tayangan televisi, Hinata langsung menagih tawaran pamannya itu. Dia ingin sekali-kali menonton pertandingan 'Yakyu'.

* * *

 _Kamar pasien bangsal Sakura nomor 8_

 _Rumah Sakit Hachioji, Tokyo_

 _-..-_

"Ini, kemungkinan, Ino."

Sakura membelalak pada foto penuh satu halaman yang menampilkan remaja perempuan dengan kostum berenda yang berlapis-lapis. Dibalik kosmetik tebal itu dia bisa mengenali wajah milik kunoichi yang dia kenal sejak kecil. Shino duduk di kursi pengunjung di sebelah ranjang Sakura dan membaca majalah lain yang memuat artikel mengenai Ito Kumiko.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi dia semacam _idol_."

"Shino. Cuma lihat halaman depan majalah pun kau seharusnya tahu kalau dia orang terkenal."

"Maksudku, ego dan karakter Ino sangat relevan dengan identitasnya di dunia ini."

Sakura berdecak tak senang. Dia menyusuri tiap halaman majalah dan menemukan paling tidak enam foto gadis berwajah Ino di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau memutuskan untuk memakai ninjutsu medis?"

"Dengan pengawasan banyak dokter dan birokrasi keamanan yang mereka sebut 'polisi' itu? Hm, tak akan pernah. Kecuali kalau orang yang menyerangku sudah tertangkap."

Shino meletakkan majalah yang dia baca, "Yang kau sebut dengan polisi itu, mereka juga menanyaiku soal beberapa hal. Katanya, untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku memang nggak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua."

Sakura mengikuti teladan Shino dan melempar bacaannya ke atas meja, "Jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu untuk memastikan kalau Itokumin ini Ino."

"Kau pasti belum baca artikel terakhir."

"Ah, soal dia sedang liburan ke _Jerman_? Yah, pokoknya aku mengandalkanmu, Shino."

Shino membalas senyuman Sakura dengan menggerutu pelan, "Kalau kau belum tahu dimana itu Jerman, bisa kupinjami peta. Aku juga bisa memberitahu soal tata cara transportasi antar-negara di dunia ini, kalau kau mau."

Dua shinobi Konoha ini mendongak ke arah pintu saat seseorang membukanya. Wanita yang berperan sebagai ibu Sakura, Mishima Lucia, tersenyum senang sambil melihat keduanya. Dia membawa mangkuk besar berisi buah-buahan, menyambar majalah yang terbuka di bagian foto Itokumin agar bisa meletakknnya di atas meja.

"Kalau Haruhi sudah kuat berdiri, aku akan pinjam kursi roda khusus luar ruangan," wanita itu menunjuk jendela yang tertutup tirai, "Sakura di bangsal sebelah baru mekar lho… indah sekali. Ah, aku bisa memintamu menemani Haruhi 'kan… Hiroya?"

Hiroya, _aka_ Shino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Ah… artis ini, Ito Kumiko, ya?" Lucia mengangkat alis saat menyadari foto di majalah yang dia pegang, "Kepala perawat pernah bilang kalau dia sedang menjalani terapi jalan di sini…."

Sakura dan Shino saling berpandangan.

"Tapi ini sepertinya rahasia di kalangan petinggi rumah sakit. Artis punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan hanya untuk masalah seperti ini."


	3. Golden Week (2)

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pt. 3:** _ **Golden Week (2)**_

* * *

 _Departemen rehabilitasi_

 _Rumah Sakit Umum di Yokohama_

-..-

"Entah kenapa kalau lihat kondisimu sekarang, aku merasa harus melindungimu."

Sasuke memeriksa jari-jari tangannya keluar dari lengan sweater yang kedodoran. Dia tak bisa membalas ejekan Kiba dan memilih untuk mengganti pembicaraan. Sasuke melihat crutch yang dikepit di ketiak kiri Kiba, berkata,

"Ada cerita apa dibalik itu?"

Kiba duduk di samping Sasuke dengan desahan lega. Kakinya yang di-gips dia selonjorkan di tempat aman dari kaki-kaki orang lewat.

"Jatuh dari tebing. Kau sendiri?"

"Penyakit organ dalam. Aku seharusnya sudah mati minggu lalu."

Kiba ber-hmm namun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mereka saling menyadari satu sama-lain sebagai shinobi dari Konohagakure sejak tiga hari lalu. Waktu itu mereka berpapasan di koridor rumah sakit. Kiba-lah yang pertama kali mengendus Sasuke dan membisikkan namanya. Mereka baru bisa bertemu lagi hari ini, saat keduanya sama-sama memiliki jadwal terapi fisik.

Seseorang menyalakan televisi di ruangan tunggu itu, Kiba menyeletuk,

"Hei... aku pernah lihat Hokage keempat di layar itu. Tapi kupikir dia cuma mirip saja."

"Maksudmu, kemungkinan Naruto juga ada di sini?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu, "Kalau lihat kondisi keluarga kita di sini... menurutmu?"

Sasuke melihat televisi lagi, yang sekarang sedang menampilkan iklan, "Kau ingat nama Hokage keempat di sini?"

"Sori, namanya susah diingat. Tapi dia semacam atlet terkenal dan teman kerjaku sepertinya tahu. Aku akan menanyainya kalau bertemu mereka lagi."

"Oh. _Teman kerja_...?"

"Ya. Aku aktor pengisi suara di sini," Kiba meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran bahu dengan sikap defensif, "Aktor... heh, heh. Dimana Akamaru saat aku butuh teman ketawa."

"Cari tahu soal Hokage keempat. Kalau memang benar bukan hanya kita saja yang ada di sini—"

Kiba melirik pemuda berwajah Itachi yang berjalan ke arah mereka, membalas anggukan dan senyuman dari yang bersangkutan. Dia berbisik dari sudut mulutnya, "Sori sebelumnya, Sasuke, aku tahu kalau kakakmu nggak jahat. Tapi aku selalu merinding kalau papasan wajah dengannya."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Heh, Kiba, coba kau jadi aku. Itachi yang ini tak jauh beda dengan aslinya."

* * *

 _Kamar Budget Hotel_

 _Suatu tempat di Tokyo_

-..-

Selama empat hari ini Sai masih mencoba mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi mengenai identitas barunya. Melakukan adaptasi terhadap lingkungan baru adalah perkara biasa bagi shinobi dari divisi Ne seperti dirinya, begitupun upaya melakukan manipulasi identitas. Memperoleh informasi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan seharusnya adalah hal mudah kalau saja orang pertama yang dia temui di dunia ini bukan Ueno Yuki berwajah Shin ini.

Sai berpura-pura membalas ciuman penuh nafsu dari pemuda tersebut. Saat ini dia ada di bawah sosok menjulang milik Shin yang memerangkapnya dalam belaian, kecupan, dan bisikan merana. Sai tak pernah ingat kalau tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari Shin. Tapi di dunia ini, Yuki memiliki badan yang lebih atletis darinya.

"Tsukasa, ada apa?"

Usahanya untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan tak berhasil, seperti biasa.

"Hn?" Sai menelan ludah, menjilat sudut bibirnya yang berliur.

"Kalau kau nggak mau, bilang saja."

Sai membatin; daripada dibilang tak mau, dia lebih memilih kalau tak siap dengan fakta bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalau Ino tahu soal ini, apa dia akan murka?

"Atau... tubuhmu masih sakit?"

Sai menggeleng. Shinobi memiliki tingkat penyembuhan diri di atas rata-rata.

"Aku seharusnya membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi mereka bisa melacakmu. Untuk sementara ini kita sembunyi dulu sampai ayahku menyelesaikan ini semua."

Masalah apa itu, dan kenapa mereka harus sembunyi, Sai belum memahaminya. Dia memutuskan mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

Yuki memundurkan badannya. Sai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk duduk.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu dari namaku."

"... aku cuma mau memastikan saja," Sai pura-pura mengerti.

"Ueno. Aku dari grup Ueno. Ayahku pemimpin grup itu."

Sai sedikit mengerti, mungkin seperti klan di Konoha; dia membayangkan Ino dan klan Yamanaka.

"Tapi aku menolak berhubungan dengan ayahku," Yuki menggaruk perut telanjangnya, "lalu lawan ayah menganggapku sebagai kelemahan, mereka menemukanmu... sori, Tsukasa... setelah semua ini selesai, aku janji tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Apa itu berarti 'sampai di sini saja, selamat tinggal'?"

Yuki mengangguk.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan grup Ueno dan di saat itu kau harus pergi dari Tokyo. Aku sudah minta bantuan kenalan Ueno untuk menampungmu sementara di Shikoku— dan, hei, Tsukasa," pemuda itu menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Sai dengan kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kau masih mau menerimaku setelah semua kejadian ini? Kau seharusnya lari!"

Sai diam saja namun dia membatin, " _Satu hal, karena aku bukan Tsukasa._ "

"Yuki,"

Yang dipanggil terlonjak seakan dia tak terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku tak mau lari. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tapi... tapi... kau akan menyesalinya nanti!"

Sai tersenyum, "Oh. Coba saja."

Yuki tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan. Sai membiarkan pemuda itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan kasar. Kalau Yuki ini menjadi target, berarti dia punya kedudukan yang cukup tinggi, dan Sai diajari untuk memperoleh kepercayaan dari orang-orang seperti itu... agar misinya berjalan dengan lebih mudah.

* * *

 _Ruang ganti atlet di stadion Hanshin Koshien_

 _Nishinomiya, Hyogo_

-..-

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk sini?"

Hinata bertukar pandang khawatir dengan Choji. Lelaki di depan mereka benar-benar Hokage keempat; walau memakai jersey— bukan jubah Hokage seperti di foto berpigura yang ada di ruang kelas akademi.

"Tenanglah manajer... kalian, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hinata hanya bisa melongo pada dua pasang warna biru yang balik menatapnya. Warnanya sama dengan milik Naruto. Gadis ini mendapati dirinya tergagap saat mengatakan, "Sa-saya penggemar anda!"

Chouji mengeluarkan suara kecil di belakang Hinata, kemungkinan besar juga menepuk jidat dalam diam.

"Oh... kalian mau minta tanda tangan? Boleh saja. Ah, sebaiknya cepat sebelum petugas keamanan datang," bunyi obrolan terdengar dari arah koridor, "Untungnya di sini cuma ada aku dan manajer. Beberapa rekan timku ada yang tak senang dengan pengunjung di ruang ganti."

Hinata terkejut saat disodori bola putih dengan coretan seperti tanda tangan di permukaannya yang kotor, "Ini. Karena kalian sukses masuk ke sini."

Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan bola itu.

"Eh... Aegis-san!"

"Ya?"

"Apa... apa anda punya anak laki-laki?"

Sang manajer yang mulanya menyipit curiga, tesedak keras saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu sambil menggenggam erat hadiahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chouji kembali menepuk jidatnya dalam diam.

"Ya. Punya. Mungkin seumuran dengan kakakmu itu."

Chouji berkata lemah, "Dia bukan adikku," lalu menarik bahu Hinata, "Ayo pulang. Sudah cukup 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya ditarik mundur oleh Chouji setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

" _Keirakukei_ -nya normal. Dia bukan Hokage keempat."

Chouji mengangguk, "Tapi dia punya anak laki-laki seumuran denganku, 'kan? Kemungkinan besar itu Naruto. Mau langsung cek?"

"Tapi kita harus punya alasan untuk meninggalkan rombongan lagi. Terutama paman Haruhisa."

"Oh. Serahkan padaku."

* * *

 _Kamar pasien bangsal Sakura nomor 8_

 _Rumah Sakit Hachioji, Tokyo_

-..-

Sakura memandang seorang perempuan muda berseragam perawat yang bertugas mengecek kondisinya secara berkala. Dia baru saja disapa dengan 'Yo, Sakura' oleh perawat ini.

"Ino?"

Sang perawat meringis senang, "Kau kenapa, heh? Beneran kunoichi medis bukan?"

"Berisik. Ada alasan kenapa harus pakai _shitenshin_?"

"Hmm... ibuku cerewet soal privasi. Aku tak boleh jalan-jalan sembarangan selama terapi di sini. Ah, aku sudah ketemu Shino kemarin! Dia memberitahuku soal kondisimu."

Sakura menunjuk perutnya, "Maksudmu ini?"

"Bukan. Soal penyerangmu yang belum tertangkap. Aku dan Shino memutuskan untuk memburunya supaya kau bisa bergerak bebas," Ino menambahkan dalam bisikan, "Penjagaan di kamar ini super ketat, orangtuamu punya pengaruh apa sih di rumah sakit ini?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku sudah mulai bosan dikarantina."

"Lucu. Aku juga sedang dalam masa karantina."

"Ada apa?"

Ino mendudukkan diri di ranjang Sakura, "Kau tahu terapi apa yang dijalani Ito Kumiko? Rehabilitasi kecanduan obat. Sepertinya Itokumin ini mengalami overdosis sebelum aku bangun menggantikannya. Karena itulah semua orang yang mengenalku jadi paranoid. Mereka jadi sangat protektif."

"Tapi untungnya kau punya ninjutsu praktis seperti ini."

Ino tersenyum, "Iya. Jadi tenang-tenanglah di sini sampai aku dan Shino menangkap _penggemarmu_ , oke?"

"Entah kenapa aku nggak senang. Shino sudah memberitahumu soal Hokage keempat?"

Ino menatap setumpuk koran di dekat meja Sakura. Dia bisa melihat foto hitam putih yang mereka kenali sebagai mantan Kage Konoha itu, berpose riang dengan pentungan.

"Maksudmu Aegis Seacrest?"

"Maksudku, dia ayahnya Naruto 'kan?" Sakura meraih koran yang dimaksud, "Namanya aneh."

"Untuk informasimu, nama ayahku di sini sama anehnya; Reiner Achter."

"Kudengar kau keturunan Jerman-Jepang."

"Meskipun aku nggak tahu apa itu Jerman... dan agak mengerikan karena ayahku bicara dengan bahasa yang tak kupahami. Tapi yang agak mengejutkan lagi; dia dan ibuku berpisah."

Sakura berkata pelan, "Ah. Begitu ya."

"Mereka bukan orangtuaku jadi itu nggak masalah. Tapi tetap saja aneh. Nah, kembali ke Aegis Seacrest ini... kita akan menemui orang ini, nanti setelah urusanmu selesai."

"Shino sudah mulai mencari informasi juga."

Ino mengangguk, "Oke. Sekarang aku harus balik dulu. Sampai jupa nanti!"

Sakura mengawasi perawatnya mengedip selama beberapa kali, tahu bahwa Ino sudah melepaskan ninjutsu. Perawat itu berseru kaget dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang setelah menyadari bahwa dia sedang duduk di ranjang pasien. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menerawang jendelanya yang tertutup tirai.


	4. Golden Week (3)

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pt. 4:** _ **Golden Week (3)**_

* * *

 _Kediaman keluarga Himura_

 _Kohoku-ku, Yokohama_

-..-

Honda berwarna hitam mengarahkan sepasang cahaya lampunya yang benderang ke arah jalan berpagar Azusa di kawasan perumahan estate yang rapi. Selama beberapa saat, sosoknya yang cemerlang menelusuri deretan rumah di ujung selatan. Honda itu berhenti di rumah ke empat puluh dua yang berpagar tanaman rendah. Anak sulung sang pemilik rumah, Himura Ryunosuke, turun melalui pintu penumpang untuk membuka pintu gerbang rendah. Namun tepat pada saat itu seorang pemuda berlarian dari teras bangunan yang terpisah dengan rumah utama. Pemuda ini mengambil alih selot pembuka dan menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Ryunosuke.

Ketika Honda tersebut melewati mereka, Sasuke dari kursi penumpang bisa melihat kakak lelakinya itu berbincang akrab dengan pemuda yang memiliki wajah Suigetsu Hozuki. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming walau kendaraan yang dia tumpangi telah berhenti.

"Tora," ibunya menoleh dari belakang kemudi, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman, "Tak apa," dia menjawab singkat, menolak uluran tangan Ryunosuke, "Aku bisa turun sendiri."

Di belakang Ryu, pemuda berwajah Suigetsu menyapanya riang. Sasuke mengangguk singkat, langsung tahu kalau itu bukan Suigetsu yang dia kenal. Ryu memanggil pemuda berwajah Suigetsu itu dengan 'Tobio', Sasuke mulai mengingat nama itu dalam hati.

"Tora," Sasuke terlambat merespon. Dia belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama itu, "Tadi ada teman dan wali kelasmu datang. Mereka belum tahu kalau kau baru pulang hari ini," Tobio berwajah Suigetsu menunjuk bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah utama, "Wali kelasmu sih sudah nggak ada tapi temanmu masih ada di kamar Ichiro."

"Aduh... wali kelasmu memang bilang padaku kalau mau menjenguk," ibunya berkata sambil mengeluarkan kantong belanjaan, "Aku lupa bilang kalau kau tak jadi pulang kemarin. Teman Tora masih ada di tempat Yamauchi-kun? Maaf merepotkan ya, Tobio. Bisa panggil mereka ke rumah?"

Tobio mengangguk dan bergegas menuju arah yang dimaksud. Sasuke tak bisa menolak bertemu teman entah-siapa itu. Kiba memang pernah bilang kalau mereka masih berstatus pelajar dan kebetulan satu sekolahan.

Tapi ternyata dia mengenal mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya melambaikan tangan dengan riang. Di sampingnya, pemuda lain yang bertubuh lebih pendek berdiri canggung. Walau tanpa kuciran tinggi di kepala, Sasuke masih bisa mengenalinya sebagai Shikamaru.

* * *

 _Kafe Tamaya_

 _Shinjuku, Tokyo_

-..-

Kalau saja saat ini Ino tidak sedang berada di dalam tubuh lelaki paruh baya, dia akan dengan senang hati menggelayutkan tangannya di lengan Sai yang duduk di seberang. Tapi dia memang harus menahan diri dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di gelas minuman.

"Berhenti memandangiku dengan wajah itu. Jijik, tahu."

Ino cemberut ditegur, Sai menambahkan dengan kalem.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipi. Mengerikan. Dia siapa?"

"Entahlah," Ino menjawab dengan suara bariton milik tubuh yang dipinjamnya, "Kenalan ibuku. Dia sering datang ke rumah."

"Dimana tubuh aslimu?"

Ino bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir Sai. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat berkata, "Tenang saja. Aman. Ada di dalam kamar. Aku terpaksa berkeliaran dengan _shintenshin_ karena beberapa alasan."

"Apa salah satunya, karena kau artis terkenal?"

Ino terkekeh, "Ituu jugaaa," lalu menutup mulutnya dengan segera. Nada bicara seperti itu tidak cocok dipakai om-om kumisan paruh baya.

"Tak kusangka bisa menemukanmu disini!" Ino berkata lagi dalam bisikan.

"Aku lebih kaget, tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan tubuh itu?"

Ino menceritakan soal awal mula terbangun di dunia ini, pertemuannya dengan Shino dan Sakura, serta kisah penyerangan Sakura yang menjadi alasannya untuk berkeliaran memburu si pelaku. Sai mendengarkan dalam diam walau saat giliran menceritakan kisahnya sendiri, dia harus sabar disela berkali-kali.

"Kau jadi APA?"

Sai mengulang sabar, "Istilah yang dipakai di sini adalah yakuza. Ya, di sini pun aku masih jadi anak buah Danzo. Walau, tentu saja bukan Danzo... dia disebut Hide- _honbucho_ —,"

"Bukan," Ino menggeleng, "Habis itu!"

"Eh, apa?"

"Kalau nggak salah kau tadi bilang 'jadi tangan kanan yakuza yang mirip Danzo-sama, memanfaatkan statusku sebagai kekasih Shin'... SIAPA itu Shin?"

"Aku pernah cerita 'kan? Dia sudah seperti kakakku selama pendidikan di Ne."

Ino berseru frustasi, "DAN seingatku Shin itu cowok 'kan?!"

Beberapa pengunjung menoleh ingin tahu. Ino tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Di sini namanya Yuki. Lagipula Yuki ini kekasihnya Tsukasa, bukan aku."

Ino memijit keningnya saat berkata, "Siapa lagi itu Tsukasa?"

Sai menjawab dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ino menatapnya selama beberapa saat kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Sai," Ino berbisik rendah hingga hanya mereka yang bisa mendengarnya, "Ayo ketemu Sakura dulu."

* * *

 _Kediaman keluarga Himura_

 _Kohoku-ku, Yokohama_

-..-

Sasuke membiarkan mantan rekan satu timnya tertawa lepas. Dia cukup toleran dengan berbagai ejekan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sejak mereka terpisah dari orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui identitas asli tiga shinobi ini.

" _Toraa? Toranosukee...? Nama hebat macam apa itu?! Hahahaha!_ "

Naruto juga terang-terangan membanggakan fisiknya sendiri.

" _Kalian berdua pendek, ya. Minum susu, sana! Kau pucat banget sih, Sasuke._ "

Sasuke bertukar pandang dengan Shikamaru. Bila dibandingkan dari fisik mereka bertiga, jelas Naruto lebih tua dari keduanya— dan jauh lebih atletis. Tawa Naruto terhenti saat Shikamaru berkata, "Biarkan saja dia. Kita bahas hal yang lebih penting."

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk, "Darimana kalian tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Jadi, Sasuke, kita satu kelas di SMA Keio dan sepertinya kita berdua siswa bermasalah."

Shikamaru berhenti bicara saat Sasuke memotong singkat, "Hn, bukan urusanku."

"Ya. Benar, bukan urusanku juga tapi dengar dulu, wali kelas datang ke rumahku lebih dulu dan memberi informasi soal siswa lain yang punya masalah kesehatan. Kalau dia nggak memaksaku melihat foto-foto kegiatan sekolah dari _smartphone_ -nya, mungkin aku nggak bakal tahu kalau kau adalah siswa yang dia ceritakan itu."

Sasuke bertukar pandang dengan Naruto yang sedang meringis senang, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengabaikannya dan berkata, "Aku ketemu Kiba. Dia pernah bilang kalau satu sekolah denganku juga."

"Ah, Kiba juga di sekitar sini?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Hmm... jadi kita kebetulan ada di satu daerah yang sama. Satu intitusi pendidikan, pula."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku nggak seumuran dengan kalian dan bukan dari sekitar sini."

"Ada Shizune," Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Dia bukan Shizune. Hanya mirip."

"Lalu ayahmu?"

" _Siapa?!_ " Shikamaru dan Naruto berkata bersamaan.

"Hokage keempat."

Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya berulang-ulang. Tampak terkejut.

"Kau belum bertemu ayahmu?"

"Aku bangun di suatu tempat semacam asrama! Mana kutahu kalau aku masih punya orangtua."

"Padahal dia begitu terkenal sampai masuk televisi juga."

Shikamaru segera merogoh kantung celananya dan bertanya pada Sasuke, "Namanya?"

"Aegis Seacrest."

"Kau tahu lafalnya?"

Shikamaru menyerahkan _smartphone_ kepada Sasuke. Naruto berseru heran, "Kau bisa pakai itu, Shikamaru?"

"Gampang pakainya, nanti kuajari. Nah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak pernah memakai alat itu walau dia sering melihat Ryu memainkannya. Dia mengetik lafal nama yang dia ingat saat melihat televisi beberapa hari lalu hingga layar menunjukkan beberapa gambar wajah laki-laki yang sangat mereka kenali. Shikamaru mengawasi gambar-gambar tersebut selama beberapa saat, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Kita harus bertemu ayahmu."

Naruto menelan ludah, menatap gambar wajah hokage keempat, lalu berkata gagap, "Shi-Shikamaru... walau kau bilang begitu aku nggak tahu dia ada dimana."

"Ah. Tanya Shizune."

"... Shizune ini, namanya Misaki."


	5. Chapter Spesial : Karakter

**Retensi: Chapter Spesial**

* * *

Bagian ini menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai karakter NARUTO yang di-substitusi dengan karakter-karakter di dunia AU, hubungan antar karakter, dan biografi singkat.

* * *

 **Fujiwara Hiroshi/ Nara Shikamaru**

Usia : 16 tahun

Profesi : Pemain Go Profesional, 5-Dan, siswa SMA Keio kelas 1 (tinggal kelas)

Keluarga : Fujiwara Shingo (ayah), Fujiwara Hiromi (ibu)

Kediaman : Kohoku-ku, Yokohama (rumah orangtua)

Hiroshi adalah anak introvert yang suka menyendiri. Dia masuk Insei sejak berusia delapan tahun dan menjadi pemain Go profesional di usia 15 tahun. Walau telah terdaftar sebagai siswa SMA Keio, Hiroshi tidak mau sekolah dan memilih mengabdikan diri untuk Go. Dia hanya keluar rumah untuk mengikuti turnamen atau _event_ Go.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Fujiwara Shingo/ Nara Shikaku, ayahnya, bekerja sebagai editor majalah olahraga dan kerap menulis artikel mengenai anaknya sendiri.

Fujiwara Hiromi/ Nara Yoshino, ibunya, ibu rumah tangga yang sangat memanjakan anak.

Tsukiyama Hajime/ Orochimaru (27), tetangga keluarga Fujiwara, bekerja sebagai kepala staff otopsi kepolisian Yokohama yang kadang menantang Hiroshi bermain Go (menang 2 dari 21 kali).

Saitama Ryosuke/ Sarutobi Asuma (24), polisi yang bertugas di bilik keamananan stasiun di dekat rumah Fujiwara. Sering mengajak Hiroshi mengobrol dan menemaninya main Go (selalu kalah).

Takayama Asami/ Yuuhi Kurenai (23), tunangan Ryosuke.

* * *

 **Kominato Kouki/ Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 20 tahun

Profesi : Mahasiswa semester 3 Akademi Pertanian Tokushima, jurusan Teknologi Pangan

Keluarga : Aegis N. Seacrest (ayah), Kominato Yuzuru (ibu)

Kediaman : Konohana-ku, Osaka (saat ini menetap di asrama kampusnya di Shikoku)

Kouki lahir di Phoenix, Arizona dan tinggal di sana hingga berumur delapan tahun, setelah ayahnya meninggalkan tawaran Major untuk menerima kontrak dengan tim bisbol Hokkaido. Kouki tumbuh di lingkungan bisbol karena ibunya juga seorang putri mantan pemain liga bisbol Jepang. Dia lancar berbahasa Inggris dan populer di komunitas manapun ia berada hingga disebut sebagai _playboy_ karena sering berganti pacar. Saat ini dia berpacaran dengan Kawamoto Masaki, mahasiswi satu angkatan jurusan Mekanika Pertanian.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Aegis N. Seacrest/ Namikaze Minato, ayah Kouki, anggota tim reguler Asahi Whale (mantan pemain di Triple-A). Bermain di posisi shortstop dan batter pertama karena kecepatan kakinya.

Kominato Yuzuru/ Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Kouki, seorang wanita tegas yang sangat disiplin. Dia lahir dan dibesarkan di San Diego- California, ayahnya mantan seorang pemain bisbol Jepang yang berada di Major dan ibunya berdarah Rusia. Mata hijau dan rambut merah berasal dari ibunya yang berdarah Rusia itu.

Kawamoto Misaki/ Shizune (19), satu dari tiga mahasiswi yang mengambil jurusan Mekanika Pertanian dalam satu angkatan. Anggota klub memanah dan populer di kalangan mahasiswa Mekanika, saat ini berpacaran dengan Kouki.

Saitama Toshinaga/ Sarutobi Hiruzen, kepala Akademi Pertanian Tokushima, walau telah menjabat selama 10 tahun masih senang bekerja di ladang dan memberi kritik pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi didikannya. Memiliki anak laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai polisi patroli di Yokohama.

Saitama Shouei/ Sarutobi Konohamaru (17), cucu Toshinaga, bersekolah di SMA setempat dan ingin melanjutkan di kampus kakeknya. Di akhir pekan selalu mengunjungi Akademi tersebut.

* * *

 **Miyazaki Aki/ Hyuga Hinata**

Usia : 17 tahun

Profesi : Siswi SMA Putri Hiranohana I kelas 2 (saat ini cuti sakit)

Keluarga : Miyazaki Tatsuhisa (ayah), Miyazaki Mai (ibu), Miyazaki Hikari (adik perempuan)

Kediaman : Hirano-ku, Osaka (rumah orangtua)

Keluarga Miyazaki adalah pemilik Miyazaki-ya generasi pertama. Miyazaki-ya adalah restoran tradisional yang berada di dekat pusat pertokoan, selalu ramai pengunjung. Mereka hanya memiliki tiga pegawai termasuk anggota keluarga sendiri. Aki dan Mai selalu membantu bisnis keluarga selepas sekolah.

Seluruh keluarga meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil setelah pulang dari liburan, kecuali Aki. Dia menjadi pewaris tunggal Miyazaki-ya.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Ichikawa Keito/ Akimichi Choza, koki tetap Miyazaki-ya, sudah delapan tahun bekerja.

Miyazaki Haruhisa/ Hyuga Hizashi, adik kembar Miyazaki Tatsuhisa, bekerja di kepolisian sebagai detektif senior. Membiayai perawatan Aki selama koma, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah gadis itu kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga.

Miyazaki Shintaro/ Hyuga Neji (19), anak Haruhisa, mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan hukum di Universitas Higashinari.

Lee Lon Qua/ Rock Lee (19), mahasiswa asing asal China dan mengambil jurusan Biologi di Universitas Higashinari, menumpang di rumah Miyazaki karena satu dan lain hal.

Sandy Chun/ Tenten (19), mahasiswi asing asal Taiwan jurusan Biologi di Universitas Higashinari, berkencan dengan Lee Ronqua.

Maito Gai/ Yamazaki Torumaru (28), detektif junior di kepolisian dan satu departemen dengan Haruhisa.

* * *

 **Ichikawa Kenta/ Akimichi Chouji**

Usia : 21 tahun

Profesi : Mahasiswa Universitas Higashinari jurusan Biologi

Keluarga : Ichikawa Keito (ayah), Ichikawa Yukie (ibu)

Kediaman : Hirano-ku, Osaka (tinggal bersama orangtua)

Kenta adalah anak cerdas yang sering menerima beasiswa. Dia pernah masuk tim olimpiade sains semasa SMP dan SMA. Kehidupannya normal, maniak game. Mengoleksi berbagai macam konsol game, video game, dan game pada umumnya. Sayangnya dia tidak suka menggerakkan badan.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Ichikawa Keito/ Akimichi Choza, ayah Kenta, chef ahli masakan Prancis yang berganti haluan ke restoran dining. Selalu sibuk namun masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga.

Ichikawa Yukie/ Istri Choza, ibu Kenta, guru Kimia di SMA Putri Hiranohana I. Wanita sibuk yang masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk suami dan anak tunggalnya.

* * *

 **Mishima Haruhi/ Haruno Sakura**

Usia : 20 tahun

Profesi : Mahasiswi semester 5 Universitas Shoyominami, jurusan Kedokteran Umum

Keluarga : Mishima Roku (ayah), Mishima C. Lucia (ibu)

Kediaman : Hachioji, Tokyo (tinggal bersama orangtua)

Haruhi adalah gadis cerdas berprestasi yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter bedah seperti ayahnya. Dia menghabiskan masa remaja dengan tekun belajar. Dia memiliki banyak teman, pandai bergaul, orang selalu berasumsi kalau kehidupannya sangat sempurna. Mahasiswi teladan yang berpotensi mengundang rasa iri. Saat ini berkencan dengan Akiyama Hiroya (Shino).

Orang di sekitarnya:

Mishima Roku/ Haruno Kizashi, ayah Haruhi, dokter bedah unggulan Rumah Sakit Hachioji. Pria yang sangat memanjakan anak.

Mishima C. Lucia/ Haruno Mebuki, ibu Haruhi, mantan reporter untuk CNN, berdarah campuran Kanada-Jepang. Menurunkan rambut meah dan mata hijau kepada Haruhi. Wanita yang memiliki disiplin tinggi dalam mengurus anak, berbeda watak dengan suaminya.

Miyamoto Kagami/ Tsunade (29), dokter bedah jenius mantan murid Mishima Roku. Wanita elit yang menjadi idola di Rumah Sakit Hachioji.

Nakamura Jokichi/ Jiraiya (30), dokter autopsi yang memiliki hubungan dengan yakuza dan kepolisian. Dulunya teman sekelas Miyamoto Kagami.

Uchida Masaomi/ Rasa (Kazekage keempat), pemilik Rumah Sakit Hachioji. Bertangan besi karena rasional dan praktis.

Kida Misato/ Karura, mantan istri Uchida Masaomi, psikiater ternama yang memiliki klinik sendiri. Menjadi dosen pembimbing Haruhi.

Uchida Futoshi/ Gaara (19), anak terakhir Uchida Masaomi dan Kida Misato. Vokalis band indie terkenal.

Uchida Kaoru/ Temari (24), anak kedua Uchida Masaomi dan Kida Misato. Dokter magang di Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya.

Uchida Atsuya/ Kankurou (26), anak pertama Uchida Masaomi dan Kida Misato. Membuka bisnis apotik bersama ayahnya.

* * *

 **Tendo Tsukasa/ Sai**

Usia : 18 tahun

Profesi : Ilustrator freelance, Asisten manga-ka, Co-manga-ka

Keluarga : -

Kediaman : Apartemen sewaan di Shinjuku, Tokyo

Tsukasa tinggal di panti asuhan hingga berusia 16 tahun, memutuskan tidak lanjut sekolah untuk bekerja paruh waktu di bar-bar Shinjuku. Tsukasa bertemu dengan Ueno Yuki yang menjadi pelanggan bar, menjalin hubunga, hingga akhirnya tinggal bersama. Suatu ketika, Tsukasa ditawari untuk menjadi asisten manga-ka oleh salah seorang pelanggan. Sejak saat itu menerima pekerjaan juga sebagai ilustrator lepas. Pada akhirnya dia bekerja penuh sebagai ilustrator.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Ueno Yuki/ Shin (22), kekasih Tsukasa. Satu-satunya anak dari pemimpin grup Ueno dan istri sah-nya. Tidak ingin berhubungan dengan dunia yakuza, sekolah dan kuliah seperti orang normal lain. Dia mengambil jurusan pendidikan dan ingin menjadi guru SMP.

Shimura Hideo/ Shimura Danzo (35), salah satu tangan kanan pemimpin grup Ueno. Orang yang paling dipercaya di grup tersebut. Menganggap sikap lemah kepala keluarga Ueno terhadap tekad anaknya untuk meninggalkan grup sebagai hal yang tidak bisa ditoleransi. Dia berada di belakang motif grup lawan menyerang Tsukasa.

* * *

 **Ito Kumiko/ Yamanaka Ino**

Usia : 18 tahun

Profesi : Model dan aktris televisi (nama panggung: Itokumin)

Keluarga : Reiner Achter (ayah), Ito Rumiko (ibu)

Kediaman : Edogawa, Tokyo (tinggal bersama ibunya)

Kumiko lahir di Jerman dan tinggal di negara itu hingga berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia memasuki dunia model karena campur tangan ibunya yang juga mantan model; sejak kecil menjadi anak perempuan yang menuruti semua perintah ibu. Saat berusia dua belas tahun mulai membintangi drama dan berbagai macam iklan produk komersil. Kumiko adalah gadis yang terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya bermental lemah. Dia diam-diam memakai obat terlarang untuk menghilangkan tekanan pekerjaan. Rumor tentangnya sebagai pecandu telah ramai diberitakan di internet.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Reiner Achter/ Yamanaka Inochi, ayah Kumiko yang menjadi diplomat Jerman untuk Jepang. Dia menikah dengan Ito Rumiko di usia muda. Bercerai setelah dua belas tahun menikah.

Ito Rumiko/ Istri Inochi, ibu Kumiko, mantan model. Tipikal wanita yang mengutamakan karir dan berharap Kumiko bisa lebih sukses dari dirinya.

Ohta Daisuke/ Kakashi Hatake (27), aktor terkenal yang berada dalam satu agensi dengan Kumiko. Awalnya berkarir sebagai gitaris suatu band.

Himura Eishun/ Uchiha Obito (27), vokalis dari band tempat Ohta Daisuke dulu bergabung. Masih berteman dengannya walau berbeda agensi. Dia adalah seiyuu (pengisi suara) terkenal.

* * *

 **Matsuoka Chihiro/ Inuzuka Kiba**

Usia : 16 tahun

Profesi : Siswa SMA Keio kelas 2, aktor pengisi suara (saat ini cuti untuk rehabilitasi)

Keluarga : Matsuoka Mitsuki (ibu), Matsuoka Chikara (kakak perempuan)

Kediaman : Kohoku-ku, Yokohama (tinggal bersama orangtua)

Chihiro memulai memulai karir sebagai aktor pengisi suara di dubbing film barat. Walau telah memiliki karir yang menjanjikan, ibunya masih bersikeras untuk membuatnya tetap sekolah. Dia pemuda penuh semangat dan penyayang segala jenis binatang. Di waktu liburan selalu membantu di _pet shop_ milik keluarga.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Matsuoka Mitsuki/ Inuzuka Tsume, memiliki lisensi dokter hewan dan membuka _pet shop_ di rumahnya. Menjadi dosen tak tetap di Universitas Shoyominami.

Matsuoka Chikara/ Inuzuka Hana (26), _make-up artist_ yang bekerja di salah satu stasiun televisi. Dia sangat menyukai kucing.

Nohara Rin/ Mori Aiko (27), teman dekat Matsuoka Chikara sejak SD. Bekerja sebagai aktris pengisi suara dan sering berada dalam satu tim produksi dengan Chihiro.

* * *

 **Akiyama Hiroya/ Aburame Shino**

Usia : 20 tahun

Profesi : Mahasiswa semester 7 Universitas Shoyominami jurusan Ekonomi

Keluarga : Akiyama Kotaro (ayah), Akiyama Junpei (kakak lelaki tiri)

Kediaman : Hachioji, Tokyo (tinggal bersama kakak tiri)

Hiroya adalah siswa berprestasi yang senang bergaul. Memiliki banyak teman, terutama teman wanita. Hiroya pintar memasak maupun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Dia kuliah di Universitas Shoyominami Jurusan Ekonomi, mengambil program akselerasi yang membuatnya bisa lulus dalam waktu kurang dari empat tahun.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Akiyama Kotaro/ Aburame Shibi, ayah Hiroya. Bekerja di stasiun televisi sebagai manajer teknis. Istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan anak mereka, dia sosok ayah yang bisa segala.

Akiyama Junpei/ Aburame Torune (24), sepupu jauh Hiroya dan keponakan Akiyama Kotaro yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua. Dia tinggal bersama keduanya sejak SMP hingga lulus SMA. Walau begitu masih sering berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Dia bergabung dengan grup yakuza Ueno dan pernah dipenjara selama tiga bulan.

* * *

 **Himura Toranosuke/ Uchiha Sasuke**

Usia : 17 tahun

Profesi : Siswa SMA Keio kelas 1 (tinggal kelas dan sedang cuti sakit)

Keluarga : Himura Hidetsugu (ayah), Himura Kotori (ibu), Himura Ryuunosuke (kakak lelaki)

Kediaman : Kohoku-ku, Yokohama (tinggal bersama orangtua)

Toranosuke terlahir dengan tubuh lemah. Dia memiliki kelainan jantung dan harus mendapat perawatan ekstra. Di usia tujuh belas tahun dia masih duduk di bangku pertama SMA karena sering absen. Padahal, Toranosuke berbakat dalam berbagai macam hal dan memiliki ingatan yang sangat luar biasa. Dia pintar memainkan piano dan biola.

Orang di sekitarnya:

Himura Hidetsugu/ Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Toranosuke. Inspektur departemen kriminal di kepolisian Yokohama. Jarang memiliki waktu untuk keluarga. Dia adalah petugas teladan yang pernah dimiliki departemen itu.

Himura Kotori/ Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Toranosuke. Mantan anggota polisi yang mengorbankan karirnya setelah melahirkan Toranosuke. Dia sangat dekat dengan kedua anaknya.

Himura Ryuunosuke/ Uchiha Itachi (25), bekerja sebagai karyawan sipil di kementrian pertahanan. Lulusan Fakultas Hukum terbaik dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarga.

Mengontrak kamar di kediaman Himura:

Takahashi Maaya/ Karin (22), mahasiswi Universitas Shoyominami semester akhir di fakultas Kedokteran Hewan. Sering membawa laki-laki ke kamarnya untuk menginap. Bekerja paruh waktu di _pet shop_ Matsuoka.

Yamauchi Ichiro/ Jugo (26), editor majalah mingguan yang memiliki jadwal tidur tak teratur. Penyewa paling lama. Sering meminta maaf pada induk semangnya karena selalu dibantu saat sakit.

Tsukishima Tobio/ Suigetsu Hozuki (21), pemuda misterius yang selalu ceria. Rumor menyebutkan kalau dia anak orang kaya. Sering ikut makan malam dan membantu pekerjaan rumah induk semangnya.

* * *

A/N : Kalau ada _request_ karakter lain untuk dimasukkan dalam cerita, bisa via PM atau review ^^


End file.
